Wedding
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: My version of Doc and Drew's wedding. Rated for language and short outbreak of violence.


Wedding

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not of my own creation, save for one minor character that has no bearing on canon whatsoever. Jay Stephens owns the characters herein. I do not profit fiscally from this story nor do I intend to.

Note: Drew's madien name will be 'Smith'. 'Blackwell', is not the original last name for Drew and Doyle.

* * *

Dr. Solomon Saturday had decided that cuff links were invented to provide a temporary distraction from big, life-changing formal events. The russet scientist nervously fidgeted with the gold cuff links that held together his crisp white sleeves on his tuxedo. It was high noon on a Friday afternoon and he could hear his guests—his closest friends—chattering upstairs in the sanctuary. He looked into the mirror in the dressing room. Staring back at him was nervous young man in a white tuxedo. This was the biggest even in his entire life, and even he didn't believe it was happening: He was getting married.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Solomon. You've rehearsed this event for months. You know your vows by heart, "he told the reflection in the mirror, "…So why am I on the verge of throwing up?"

"You know, if we didn't know any better, we'd think you were having a pre-wedding fling with your reflection right before the wedding," A familiar sarcastic voice said. Solomon turned around to the amused faces of his best man Dr. Paul Cheechoo and bridegroom Dr. Arthur Beeman.

"I really don't need the pep talk, Arthur." Solomon sighed.

"Come on, Doc. Everyone's waiting for the wedding to begin. Only the bride's allowed to make a fashionable entrance." Paul offered.

Solomon eyed the white top hat and placed it on his head, strolling out with his friends. Along the walk, they happened to notice a figure crossing the opposite way towards the exit.

"Epsilon?" Solomon gasped.

"I thought only mildly freakish people were allowed in this wedding?" Arthur scoffed.

"Can it, Arthur." Paul warned him.

"Normally, my people tend to frown upon social gatherings outside of our little clique. However, just this once, what my people won't know, wouldn't hurt them. I have something to give to you that you may need immediately."

"…Er…thank you?"

"…Good luck, Solomon." The mysterious man offered, leaving the cathedral, leaving the well-dressed threesome in wonder.

"And exit the original Agent Mulder of the X-Files."

"I'd get it checked, knowing Epsilon. Just to be sure." Paul frowned, looking at the gift.

"And you accuse me of being a suspicious head case." Arthur huffed.

"He's not…THAT bad." Solomon sighed, opening the gift. Inside was a silk white rose, "It's the missing rose lapel to the tuxedo! I thought I lost it weeks ago! But…there's no way…"

"His people." Arthur said in a mocking manner before Paul lightly elbowed him. Solomon sighed, tucking the rose into the pocket of his tuxedo.

"We probably should check it later for hidden cameras. But right now, I got a wedding to attend."

* * *

"Goodness…you're absolutely radiant!" Dr. Mirada Grey gasped, watching the younger snow-haired bride twirl around in the lovely wedding dress. Several women and teenagers were running around the women's dressing room, getting ready for the ceremony.

"You don't think this is too much? I haven't worn a Western-style dress in years." Dr. Drew Smith sighed. The young bride wore a strapless gown with very detailed embroidery and a short veil on her head.

"Nonsense, Drew. You look beautiful."

"…Of all the colors in the bloody world, why did it have to be YELLOW?"

"Oh shush up, you. When you get married, you can have the bridesmaids wear whatever color you want." Miranda said to the protesting teenager tugging at the yellow dress, "Besides, it's a pretty shade of yellow."

Abbey Grey frowned at her sister's reprimand, "Of course you'd think so, and yellow is one of your favorite colors. I look absolutely dreadful in it!"

"Sorry, Abbey…I didn't know what other colors to have the bridesmaid wear that weren't overly hideous." Drew admitted, adjusting the veil, "At least it's not peach."

"…Good point. At least it's not that dreadful color."

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"It's time for the ceremony to start." Dr. Henry Cheveyo said through the door, "Are you lovely ladies ready?"

"Almost!" Miranda called out, tucking in the stray whips of hair on her head before letting the man in.

"You all look lovely today. You especially, Drew."

"Thank you, Henry."

"All right, ladies! In line! In Line!" Miranda directed the group of girls and women towards the other exit.

Miranda and Abbey got in line with other bridesmaids before uniformly exiting the dress room. Drew followed Henry towards the doors of the sanctuary, taking his arm when they arrived. Since Drew's own father wasn't available to give her away, Henry, being the oldest of her and Solomon's group of friends, agreed to fulfill the position.

/Dad…I wish you, Mom and Doyle were here today…more than anything./ She thought to herself, looking sadly into Henry's eyes.

"Wherever your family is, they're happy that you're marrying the man of your dreams." Henry said, offering a soft smile.

"Thank you Henry…that means a lot to me."

Scientists of different degrees and studies filled the small sanctuary, with a kindly priest entering the place of worship. He greeted the congregation before the organ player began. In marched the bridegrooms and bridesmaids, with Arthur and Miranda in the lead. Paul and Solomon followed afterward, with poor Solomon looking nervous as all out. When it was time for Drew to arrive, the congregation stood. In she walked, taking many a breath away, including her soon-to-be-husband's.

"…That's some fashionable entrance." Solomon whispered to Paul.

* * *

"Drew Smith…never has a woman captured my heart as you. You are everything and more that I want and need in a soul mate. Normally, I don't believe in a soul, but when I'm with you, I can believe in anything. I need you to believe in me. Believe that I can be your strength, your rock, your provider, your best friend and mate."

"Solomon…Doc…Saturday…From the first time we met, I sensed that you were different from anyone else I ever met in my life. I never thought that you would the one…the one to see me—the inner me—and truly love me for it. I never thought you would be the one. I'm glad you turned out to be the man of my dreams. I want you to know that I'm your loving equal and that I'm your other half from this day forward. "

"Dr. Solomon Saturday, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Dr. Drew Smith, do you take this man to be your husband."

"I do."

Then by the powers vested in me, you are now husband and wife. Solomon, you may kiss your bride."

The room was filled with applause as husband and wife shared a tender kiss.

"Congregation, I give you Dr and Mrs. Solomon Saturday!"

The mood was shattered by the rapport of gunfire. The guests scattered under the pews and columns for cover. There was no end of screaming women and teenagers as the gunfire continued. The priest, Doc and Drew took cover in the choral stand along with the choir.

"Who the hell shoots up a wedding?" Arthur demanded as he and Paul avoided a very close gunshot.

Miranda protected her hysterical younger sister, as they took cover under the front pew. They narrowly missed a few bullets of their own. Several masked men rushed into the room and grabbed a young bridesmaid who had been cowering behind a pillar.

"This is the woman we're after." One of them said to their comrades.

"Let me GO! Who are you? Who sent you?"

At that moment, the infamous Leonidas Van Rook strolled in, as if it was normal to walk into a bullet-ridden place of worship.

"What do you know? There really WAS a wedding going on in here." He snorted before facing the struggling woman, "Dr. Tamika Evans, you'll be coming with me. My employer said to bring you alive."

"I didn't think you'd stoop that low to interrupt a wedding, Van Rook." Doc's icy-toned voice hissed.

Van Rook spun around, seeing an unharmed Solomon stepping menacingly towards him, dawning his brand-new Force Glove, "This is a private ceremony. You're not invited. Get out."

"Not without Evans," Van Rook spat out, more bitterly than he intended, "Guard Evans. I want this son-of-a-bitch-myself."

Doc hurled himself towards the mercenary, moving fast despite being in a tuxedo. He nailed Leonidas right across the face. The latter landed a kick to his head. Stunned, Solomon continued to swing at him, Leonidas narrowly avoiding the punches and kicks. The mercenary punched him across the face, sending Solomon crashing into a column and injuring him. Just as Leonidas was about to land another blow, Drew leapt in front of her husband, fire sword drawn.

"Get away from my husband." She threatened, the sword glowing bright red.

For once in his life, Leonidas was actually stunned by a woman's presence. He hadn't seen Drew since she left him when she was an undergraduate. Now, here was how they met again, her in the beautiful wedding dress he ever saw on a woman.

"Drew…you're…you're marrying HIM?"

"Correction, Van Rook—I MARRIED HIM! RAH!"

The sword sent Leonidas and several of the masked henchmen flying. They crashed right outside of the sanctuary, embedded into the brick wall. Drew sheathed the sword and helped her husband up as several of the wedding guests immediately rushed towards the unconscious Van Rook and restrained him and the masked men.

"I'm okay, Drew," He smiled, kissing her tenderly, "Is everyone all right?"

The shaken guests came from their hiding places and mumbled a few words that they were okay.

"Tamika, are you all right?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine…but Doc, you should get that lip looked at."

"I'm fine, really." Solomon insisted.

After the police took care of Van Rook and his back-up, the wedding party commenced. Now patched up, Solomon continued the joyous festivities.

When Drew threw the bouquet, it became a very wild catfight for the bouquet. The wildflower bouquet ended up on Arthur's dessert plate. All female eyes were on him. Dr. Beeman's whole body was drained of color before he ended up running for his life. A chase commenced before Arthur had the sense to toss the bouquet towards the crazed bridesmaids. After a good laugh, it was time for the newlyweds to depart. Solomon unveiled his latest creation, a brightly-colored airship.

"What happened to a limo?" Drew asked, looking up in awe at the airship.

"Honey, where we're going, we're going in style." Solomon smirked, picking up his distracted bride and carrying her into the airship. Once Drew realized that the airship was theirs, she smiled and threw her head back, laughing.

THE END

* * *

End Note: I aplogize for the vows. Never having been married, I find them difficult to write.


End file.
